


Cass's Pet

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Carmella wants her boys to be happy, Cass is a freak, Cass love Enzo, Dom Cass, Dominant, Enzo loves Cass, Gay, M/M, Slash, Sub Enzo, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Enzo becomes Cass's.





	

Title: Cass's Pet

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Enzo/Cass

Characters: Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady, and Carmella.

Summary: Enzo becomes Cass's.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I mean it's nothing really 'Mella. Just so stuff kink."

Enzo peeked around the corner just in time to hear Carmella scoff before shoving Cass directly in his chest.

"Kink? Hell no Cass. You want this and you should tell 'zo. That boy will jump through hopes for you and all you gotta do is ask unless you getting sawft on us."

"What am I supposed to do Carmell? Walk up to him and tell him like I'm talkin' 'bout the weather. Hey Enzo I wanna be your owner, caretaker hell I wanna control you! That ain't gonna happen in this lifetime." Cass snapped turning around leaving an quiet Carmella in the hallway.

Blushing Enzo backed away from the corner rushing towards the hotel to prepared.

* * *

 

"Cass?"

"Yeah 'zo?"

Enzo waited until he felt Cass's eyes on him to drop to his knees, heeling locked together as hands were held behind him back. He heard the bed move underneath Cass's weight as the taller man's big size shoe entered his line of sight.

"Eric?"

Shivering at the whisper of his real name Enzo peeked up through his lashes at Cass.

"I want to be your pet.

* * *

 

Carmella stopped as she heard an beast like growl before an whimper or whine from another voice. Raising her arched eyebrow she turned on her heels taking the McDonald's bag with her leaving her boys to their activities. Turning back at last minute Carmella knocked on the door ignoring growl she received.

"I'm leaving some burgers outside your' door boys! Cass don't forget we have training in the mornin', so don't break 'zo!"


End file.
